Raven's Debut
by raventears69
Summary: Raven auditions for a local play and gets the part,could this part help her to tell the guy she loves her true feeling? read and review please
1. Default Chapter

Jump City was in a crazed mood because the local theater was putting on a show. The show was Le Miserables. What no one knew was that one of the Teen Titans was planning to audition, most would automatically think it was Star Fire with her happy personality, but infact it was Raven who was the exact opposite of Star. Raven always had her nose in a book or was meditating on the roof of the tower.  
  
About two weeks ago when she found out the auditions were being held in august she decided to look into the play. She always had a love of theater and music. She decided not to tell any of the others because she wasn't sure what the would say.  
  
(At the audition)  
  
Director" all people auditioning for Eponine come to the stage" Raven came when she was called. She sang a part from the show, I love him, I love him, but only on my own she hit all the notes just right. The whole group of people who were auditioning clapped as loud as they could. She was so shocked that people enjoyed her singing that much. "How did I do?" Raven asked one of the other girls was auditioning for the part of Cosset "you were awesome you hit everything right and I could seriously believe your were Eponine, you really got into the part. More so than some of the people who tried."Raven kept thinking that this girl talked almost as much as Star Fire. "Thanks, well call backs aren't posted until tomorrow evening. So I will stop by later tomorrow. Bye."  
  
The night was cold, she wrapped her cloak around while she walked home. She was really hopping she would get the part. {I think the reason I got into the part is because I know how the character feels, not being able to tell the man she loves that she loves him. And knowing he loves someone else really hurts.} She thinks to herself. Ravens dark purple eyes suddenly filled up with tears and as soon as one fell from her eye near by trash can blew up.{ I must keep my emotions in control. But I want to tell him how I feel but I know he doesn't share those same feelings. I am going to try.} she quietly tells herself.  
  
Ravenbabe61 here.  
  
Ok that's it for chapter 1 it really sux but that's ok. This is my first fic and I don't own the teen titans like everyone else in this world I wish I did. But who is it Raven cares about and will she get the part she wants? Well please review and don't flame me or I will hunt you down and flame you. 


	2. the call back list

Ok here's chapter two it's going to be short because im having serious writers block so if you want to help with ideas I would appreciate that.

Well I don't remember if I said so I shall say it now I don't own Teen Titans or le mes.

Chapter two the call backs list

Raven finally got back to the tower; it was exactly how she left it two hours ago. Beast boy was still arguing with Cyborg but instead of over what was for dinner it was their usual argument over the game station. Star fire was just sitting listening to them intently, while quietly trying to get them to agree on something.

She walked down the hallway and heard a voice she didn't want to hear right at that moment. "So you finally came home? Were did you disappear to?" the voice made her jump slightly. It was coming from Robin, "I just went for a walk and decided to go to my favorite café." She responded in her usual monotone, inside she was yelling at herself to just tell him where she was. {Why don't you just tell him? he wont care he is your friend} "im going to my room to be alone." She finally told him.

In ravens room

"Why did he have to show up" her heart was racing as if she had just ran a mile.

The next morning it was just the usual thing BB and CY were arguing about tofu waffles versus regular waffles. Raven went unnoticed while making her tea and reading a book. Star fire as usual was all over Robin raven tried not to notice that and all the noise. "How did you sleep last night?" Ravens face went red when she heard someone talking to her it was Robin again. {Why does he keep talking to me, he has star fire he could talk to all he wants} She finally answered quietly "fine." That was the end of that conversation.

The titan alarm went off, it was just Cinderblock. Robin and Cyborg went to handle the problem. "I am going for a walk I won't be back till dinner." Raven told the ones that were still there.

She went straight to the theater. It was a small theater with a few steps leading to the front. She knew the list would be on the window of the ticket booth. With that as the fact any curious person would be able to see who auditioned. {Do I really want to look to see myself rejected or know that im keeping something really great from my best friends?}She thought to herself before decided to just look.

"Ok here I go." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath

EPONINE

RAVEN

SARAH BROWN

"what I made it but how?" raven was really excited, her emotions got the better of her and she accedently melted a near by traffic meter. {well the call backs are on Sunday} she told herself. {So now I can go back to the tower}

Ravenbabe61

Sorry im stopping right here. So tell me how it was and how I can improve please.


	3. the call backs

Ok here is chapter three. Hope you guys like it. Sorry it took so long.

Sunday was drawing nearer and Ravens nerves were growing. After a long meditation she finally just told herself [the callbacks are tomorrow I know I can do it if I just try.] it was late in the evening so she decided to go to the kitchen to make her self some tea.

When she got to the kitchen she noticed the house was pleasantly quiet for once. She began to make her tea when she heard a voice that made her jump, "hey Rae," it was Robin. Raven turned back to the stove to continue making her tea while trying to relax.

"Hi Robin." She said with no emotion what so ever. Robin walked up to her so while they talked they wouldn't wake anyone.

" Raven would you mind if I told you something?" He asked. [Oh no, he is probably going to ask what I have been doing these last few days.] She thought nervously. But to her surprise she was wrong. "You know the play down at jump city community center?" She nodded and he continued talking. "Well I had an audition last Tuesday and have a call back tomorrow." He stopped because he saw a worried look on Ravens face. "You wont tell the others will you I don't want them to know just yet?" she nodded and noticed her tea was finally done, she decided to take her tea to her room just to get away from Robin. [Well he will know tomorrow that I am also going to the call backs, some one was going to find out anyways.]

Sunday at the call backs

Raven got up early that morning so she would leave before Robin; she didn't want him to know right now. When she arrived at the theater the stage manager who handed her the script greeted her. "Ok in about fifteen minuets you and Michelle will do a scene with Richard." That's all he said to her, she looked at the script and walked towards Michelle.

"So what scene are we doing with the Richard guy?" Raven asked when she got to were Michelle was standing. "We're doing the one when Marius meets with Cosette. Your character doesn't have many lines I think the director just wants to see your stage presence." Michelle told her. "Ok so where is this Richard guy we have to do this scene with anyway?" raven asked, "He is over by the stage door." Michelle told her while pointing to the door. Raven scanned the whole stage until she found the guy they had to do the scene with. Raven just stared until finally she said to Michelle "why don't we go introduce our selves before the call time?"

Ok here's the chapter and it's really short. Well I will try to update soon cant promise anything so don't kill me ok bye for now.


End file.
